Structural body parts, such as a rocker for an automotive vehicle may include an enclosed space. Often times, additional structure may be mounted onto the structural body part. Thus, manufacturers often provide an aperture for receiving a fastener such as a bolt configured to secure the additional structure to the structural body part. Within the enclosed space, manufacturers will also provide a nut and a cage. The cage is operable to hold the nut within a desired position. The nut is positioned within the cage such that the nut opening is registered to the aperture of the structural body part. This is typically done by placing an adhesive strip between the nut and the structural body part. However, a portion of the inner wall surface of the structural body part is covered by the adhesive tape. Thus, a fastener such as a bolt may be inserted into the aperture and screwed onto the nut, so as to fix the additional structure to the structural body part. It should be appreciated that the structural body part may include a plurality of nuts and a corresponding number of cages so as to accommodate the attachment of additional structure.
In cases where the structural body part is submerged in a solution such as an anti-corrosive additive or paint, the inner wall surface defining the enclosed space of the structural body part is covered by the adhesive. Thus, only the exposed portion of the nut is treated with the solution, and a portion of the inner wall surface of the structural body part is left untreated with the solution. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device operable to position the nut so as to be free of the inner wall surface of the structural body part so as to expose the structural body part to solution during submersion.